


making shades of purple out of red and blue

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money<br/>all i need is you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	making shades of purple out of red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> this took a long fucking time and it's unedited so  
> enjoy !

black paint drips from tyler’s throat in inky rivulets.

he’s bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in front of josh, animatedly talking as he wildly gesticulates with his hands; josh can barely keep up with what he’s saying, he’s speaking so fast, and his mind is elsewhere.

elsewhere being the paint and sweat trailing down his throat, pooling at his collarbone. he’s shirtless, his jeans hanging low on his hips, and it’s taking every single bit of his willpower to keep his eyes trained north of the border as opposed to where he’d really like to look. for extended periods of time.

there’s a lull in tyler’s talking, as he waits for a response, and josh picks up on it; but he doesn’t speak, because his throat has never been drier, watching the paint and sweat mix and drip down his tanned skin. he’s hungry, wants to know what his dirty, sweaty skin tastes like under his tongue. probably disgusting, because it’s right after a concert and god knows how much he’d been perspiring underneath the tank-top he’d been wearing –

that fucking tank top.

it should be illegal, how low it’s ripped down the sides; josh could see every individual rib under his skin, plastered with sweat as his chest heaves and he belts out raps that josh could only dream of being able to say himself. they were barely through the middle of the show before tyler had ripped it off, thrown it somewhere on stage, and josh could see every bit of his tanned, exposed chest and back.

he’d never been harder in his jeans. he had the audacity to actually be afraid that someone sitting front row could see his too-evident boner, so he kept his own loose tank top on despite how hot it had gotten. usually, he could ignore the way tyler’s body twists and moves or the way his chest looks, sparkling under the stage lights.

but it had been unusually difficult to keep his eyes away from tyler, even as his hands fumbled with the sticks as he beat the drums to take out some of his frustration at not being able to touch. he wants to feel his sweaty skin under his palms, wants to kiss every square inch of his body until he’s begging for mercy, wants to dip his hands under those jeans that make his ass look so fucking fantastic -

“josh, are you okay?”

his train of thought cuts of abruptly at the sound of tyler’s voice. his glazed-over eyes travel up from the paint sticking to his throat to make eye contact; he swallows, the memory of licking up the paint sticking in his head as he curtly nods.

“yeah,” he mumbles, voice cracking; he clears his throat, pretending he doesn’t see the way tyler’s smirking at him.

“really?” tyler murmurs, and he crosses his arms over his chest. josh swallows, pulls his gaze away from tyler’s to admire the way his biceps curve. “josh, what’s up? you’re somewhere else, man.”

“no, ‘m not,” he defends, but it’s weak and he falters, backing up a little as he glances around for an excuse to escape from the situation.

the atmosphere shifts dramatically; he’s never been hotter, never been more scared, never been more horny, and he pulls awkwardly at the collar of his own tank-top as he nervously takes another step back. tyler only closes in, walking toward him and forcing him to step backward until his back hits the wall.

all of the air in his lungs rushes out of his mouth in a flood, and he’s left wide-eyed, hands and back against the wall as tyler presses into his space. “don’t pretend like i don’t know how you look at me,” he mumbles lowly, and josh shivers at his words. it’s all the confirmation that tyler needs. “i know you want me.”

“so what if i do?” josh murmurs softly, entranced by tyler’s wide eyes as they bore holes into his; he presses in until there’s barely two inches of space between their mouths, hot breaths panting out and mingling together as tyler reaches out and places his hands on josh’s chest, securing him against the wall so he can’t run.

not like he’d ever run from this situation. he’s wanted this since before the tour even began, wanted tyler between his legs for longer than he can even remember. probably since the moment that they’d first met.

tyler can feel josh’s heart beat faster underneath his palms, and his grin only grows wider as he leans closer into his space; their hips push together, and josh lets out a tiny noise, instinctively reaching out to grasp at his waist with both hands.

“i know how you look at _me_ ,” josh growls back in agitation at being cornered so quickly, and tyler’s smile is all he can see before it’s suddenly being pressed against his; they meld together, josh letting out a soft mewl of surprise as his eyes flutter shut and he grapples desperately for purchase at his bare, sweat-slick waist.

tyler’s kiss is rough, desperate; josh can tell he’s wanted this just as much as he always has, with the way he’s biting at his bottom lip and rutting up against his thigh, attempting to shove his tongue into his mouth. but he clamps his jaw down, tugging back and reminding himself that he’s _always_ in charge, that he’s not about to let tyler top him for what he assumes is their first time together.

he breaks the kiss to gasp for air, trying to take charge, and tyler is still grinning as he dives back in; josh’s gasp is muffled, mouth partially opened in shock at the pace of everything being thrown about him. tyler pries open the seam of his lips with his tongue, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt between heady palms as he licks into his mouth, feeling josh moan as he rolls his hips in just the right way.

he pulls back just as quick as he began, panting slightly as he tugs at the fabric of josh’s tank; his eyes gleam, teeth shining and crooked as he hoarsely mumbles, “you have no idea how long i’ve wanted this.”

“i think i do,” josh chuckles, sound reverberating through tyler’s chest; he lifts one hand and winds it through tyler’s mop of fluffy, sweat-soaked hair, tugging slightly.

to his surprise, tyler’s eyes slide shut and he shudders, pushing up into the touch. josh hums, smiling slightly at the new revelation as he works his fingers through his hair, listening to him all but purr in delight.

his eyes flutter open, irises darker than before; josh swallows as he takes in how disheveled he really looks at the moment, and wonders if he’s looking any better. probably not, he answers himself, as tyler blinks at him, leaning back in to press their lips together softly.

josh licks his bottom lip, tugging his hair and gripping crescents into his bare waist; tyler yanks back roughly, resting their lips together so he can growl against them with eyes still closed, “i’m gonna fuck you absolutely senseless.”

he nearly chokes at the roughness of his words; he has to forcefully remind himself once again that he’s not about to be topped by tyler fucking joseph, just to keep his head screwed on straight. there’s barely any time to think before tyler’s nipping at his bottom lip, and he’s having to hold back a laugh as he pushes tyler’s head forward into another kiss.

this time, it’s josh shoving his tongue into his mouth; tyler makes a tiny little keening sound, fisting his shirt between his fingers as josh licks behind his teeth. he tugs back after only a second that leaves tyler chasing his lips to latch his teeth into his jaw, and tyler helplessly pushes at his shoulders, grunting, “couch, now.”

josh shakes his head minutely as he sucks a bruise underneath his ear, and tyler opens his mouth as if to say something with narrowed, angered eyes; he’s cut off abruptly by josh humming in his ear, “you’re not fucking me.”

he licks the lobe of his ear friskily before tightening the hand in his hair and spinning them around, using the leverage he has on his hip to slam him against the wall. suddenly, their roles are reversed; tyler’s head swims at the sudden change, back aching from where it hit roughly against the flat surface, groaning softly.

he grabs both of tyler’s hips in either hand and shoves them back until his ass is pressed flat to the wall, and he wriggles restlessly, wrapping both of his hands around josh’s wrists. his blunt nails dig into his skin as he tries to pry them away, but josh doesn’t budge, only smiles at him as he helplessly wriggles.

“i’m in charge,” tyler pants, hopelessly disoriented as he tugs at josh’s wrists to try and get him to let go; josh does nothing but laugh as he shakes his head, tsking softly.

“oh, definitely, baby boy,” he all but purrs, pushing harder down on his hips when he attempts to buck up against him in response to the pet name with another chuckle. he leans in, eyes dark and breath hot where it fans over his face as he purposefully lowers his voice and murmurs, “you’re so in charge.”

tyler writhes angrily, the edge of a curse on the tip of his tongue; he never lets it past, because josh’s lips are suddenly smashed against his and he’s moaning without meaning to, mouth opening under his discretion. it’s a mistake he never intended to have happen, especially as josh’s tongue slides in past his lips, and tyler is forced to bite back a desperate whine.

 _he’s_ supposed to be in charge, not the other way around; it’s a turn of events he’d never forseen coming, because josh never struck him as a top. but the way he’s gripping bruises into the bare skin of his waist says anything else, especially with how he’s sucking on the tip of his tongue.

this time, tyler can’t help but feebly moan.

josh yanks back roughly with a slight laugh at the new noise he’d drawn to the surface, eyes aflame with arousal and another emotion that tyler can’t put a name to. he’d think he was angry, from that alone, if it wasn’t for the wide smile he currently had plastered across his lips.

he wants to choke him.

or better yet, have himself be choked. josh has such nice hands, rough and calloused and big, and his eyelids flutter as he imagines them wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

“what happened to fucking me senseless?” josh growls, eyes shining as tyler squirms, panting with narrowed eyes when his momentary daydream is interrupted; he opens his mouth as if to speak before it slides back shut, and josh can feel the humiliation and anger practically radiating off of him in waves. “c’mon, ty, what made you think you could top me?”

“ _fuck_ you,” tyler spits, fingers tightening on his wrists; he’s becoming more desperate, movements progressively growing more erratic as his hips twitch sporadically underneath the hold josh has on him, pressing him against the wall.

“oh, you wish,” josh smirks, holding tyler in place with one hand as he uses the other to reach between their heaving chests. tyler removes his hands from around his wrists to wind around his shoulders, thighs shaking slightly as josh undoes the button on his jeans and casually unzips them like he’s not about to undress his supposed best friend completely.

suddenly, he stops, eyes widening in surprise as they flicker over tyler’s almost fully exposed lower half.

he’s not wearing any boxers.

tyler bites back a grin, rocking his hips up while murmuring, “c’mon, joshie, what’s wrong?”

josh carefully ignores him, sucking in a deep breath as he shucks tyler’s jeans down, exposing his cock the rest of the way; it’s pretty, all flushed and curved slightly and leaking pre-come down the base. it’s unfortunate that he has a pretty dick, because it makes josh want to sink to his knees, open up his mouth, and let tyler use his throat however he sees fit.

that imagery alone is almost enough to let tyler top him.

but he shakes his head, smirking, before wrapping a hand around his cock for the first time. tyler’s sudden intake of breath is thick and shuddering, and he whimpers as he clutches tighter at josh’s shoulders; he almost forgets to keep up the bratty act, and he’s bordering on saying something particularly nasty when josh roughly moves his hand.

“look at you, you fucking slut,” josh sighs, sounding disappointed; the hand around his cock is anything but, pumping him near-aggressively to prove his point. tyler barely holds back on a desperate whimper, biting into his bottom lip roughly to avoid giving josh the satisfaction. “would you let anyone look at you like this, or just me?”

he knows he isn’t going anywhere. arguing any more would just further delay his evening plans, and he knows he’s more than likely to get punished if he keeps up the bratty act; his shoulders slump in dejection, and he pushes up into josh’s hand as best as he can with his other hand holding his hip in place.

“no, sir,” he says instinctively, and he’s surprised at how fluidly it rolls off his tongue, considering how long it’s been since he’s said anything of the sorts. “only you, sir.”

he doesn’t miss the way josh’s eyes widen at suddenly being called ‘sir’, despite how quickly he covers up the motion with a smirk; he allows himself to slip past a whine, bottom lip quivering as he tugs at josh’s wrists, cocking his hips upward in a silent request for more. “please, sir,” he adds for good measure, dipping his chin to his chest and batting his eyelashes, darting his tongue out to wet his lips.

josh’s hand stutters around the base of his cock, and he groans inwardly, rapidly blinking as he tries keep a good hold on his headspace. he doubles the pace around tyler, tightening his fist and roughly jerking him off, the whines and whimpers he lets past going straight to his own dick, trapped tight against the zipper of his jeans.

his rhythm is harsh, fast and erratic, and undoubtedly painful without any sort of lube, but it has tyler whimpering uncontrollably and shaking all over, fingers spasming where they’re clutching at his shoulders.

“oh, fuck,” he coos, cock twitching in josh’s palm. “god, sir, _please_ –“

josh moves as quick as he can get his wrist to go, watching in awe as tyler’s face contorts with pleasure; he’s biting his bottom lip raw, holding back gasps and pants as he tugs at josh’s shoulders desperately, rocking his hips back and forth into josh’s clenched palm to match his rhythm.

“such a good boy,” josh purrs, encroaching further into tyler’s space as he roughly pumps his hand; he licks up the smooth column of his throat, sucking away sweat and black paint and revelling in the tiny little gasp tyler lets out as he sinks his teeth into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder.

jerking him off nice and rough, josh busies himself with sucking the paint away from his throat; the bitter sting of sweat and salt floods his mouth, but it’s worth it for the moan tyler lets go of when he nips at a bit of skin up under his jawline. he grazes his teeth faintly, twisting his hand around the tip of his cock to make him whimper, before beginning to suck a bruise into his throat.

he pulls back to admire his work, smiling softly.

“you’re all mine, tyler,” he says simply, leaning back in to kiss the purpling mark softly. he drops his voice lower to whisper against the bruise, “aren’t you?”

tyler nods feebly, hips bucking up into his hand. “mhm, sir, i’m all yours,” he chokes out, nearly standing up on his tip-toes as his body shudders underneath the harsh, rocking rhythm of josh’s hand around his cock. “can i – can i come –“

“don’t come,” josh grunts, slowing his pace; he nearly feels bad, but it’s all worth it for the desperate, pained noise tyler makes. he chases his hand with his hips as he pulls away, gasping and feebly begging as he clutches tightly at josh’s shoulders, nearly drooling all over himself. “i’m not done with you.”

tyler is so overwhelmed at no longer being touched that he promptly bursts into tears.

“sir, sir,” he murmurs, tripping over the syllables as his lips quiver and tears drip down his cheeks, “please – please don’t stop –“

he pauses to gasp, trying to collect himself, but he only succeeds in having more tears spill from his eyes. he lets out a muffled, anguished plea of josh’s name, shortly cut off as josh presses back into his space and smashes their lips together roughly. desperately, tyler’s mouth falls open and he whines, high-pitched, as josh’s tongue licks over his bottom lip, followed by the rough hint of teeth tugging at the flesh.

josh pulls back, and when tyler blinks open his wet, gritty eyes, there’s two fingers being pushed gently against his lips. “here, baby,” josh murmurs, soft and gentle as he uses his free hand to shove tyler’s jeans down until they’re pooling around his ankles, “suck.”

opening his mouth once more, tyler whimpers as the salt of sweat hits his tongue when he sucks josh’s fingers past his lips; he darts his tongue almost shyly down the length of the digits, wrapping his tongue around the tips before coating them both in saliva.

“good boy,” josh purrs, a tiny smile quirking at the edge of his lips, only growing wider when tyler’s eyelids flutter. he gives one last final suck to the tip of his fingers before they’re being tugged out of his mouth, spit-slick and shiny; josh helps him step out of his jeans, kicking them out of the way before he nudges one of his thighs further open with his clean hand, reaching between them.

a trembling gasp slips past tyler’s lips as the cold, wet tip of josh’s index prods against his hole; he’s restraining himself, trying to go as slow as possible, but tyler can tell he’s growing desperate by the way he nearly shoves his finger all the way into him without any hesitation. he groans, a slow, searing fire of pleasure spreading through his veins as his hands tighten where they’re holding at josh’s shoulders; he can’t help the little whimper he lets out as he wriggles restlessly, rocking down on josh’s index experimentally.

“more,” he mumbles immediately, biting his lip red and swollen as he blinks tear-framed eyes at him; his wet eyelashes flutter, and josh smiles, moving as slow as he possibly can stand, just to watch tyler fall apart in front of him. “sir, please – i need more.”

“i bet, angel,” josh licks his lips, sliding his free hand around tyler’s thigh and pressing it higher up against the wall to get better access. he slowly tugs his finger back before rocking it all the way back in, and tyler grinds down to meet him with a breathless sigh, head tilting back to thump dully against the wall behind him.

tyler hums without any real rhyme or reason to, all pretty and high-pitched, as he digs his nails into the expanse of skin that josh’s tanktop doesn’t cover; he grinds down ruthlessly, bouncing on one finger, before worrying his bottom lip between sharp teeth and mumbling incoherently.

not bothering to wait, josh squeezes his thigh and slips in another finger alongside the first; this time, tyler gasps, slowly letting himself adjust to the familiar yet gut-wrenching burn that accompanies the new sensation. josh anchors him with his hand on his thigh, rubbing soothing circles into his skin as he buries his fingers to the knuckle.

two, three, four seconds pass; tyler blinks open wet eyes to peek curiously at josh, smiling timidly and releasing the hold his teeth have on his lip. “sir, you can move,” he hums, and josh doesn’t bother pointing out how needy or bratty he’s being. he’s ninety percent sure tyler already knows, and he’s too distracted by the way tyler _says_ the word ‘sir’, especially in reference to him.

never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he’d be fucking tyler joseph on his fingers as he called him sir.

hopefully he’d be fucking him on something more in just a few more minutes. he’s running out of patience, and he grips tyler’s thigh tighter as he slowly begins to rock two fingers into him.

“god,” is the only thing that slips past tyler’s wet, swollen lips, other than a high, keening sort of noise; he pushes down onto his fingers, rolling his hips in a way that’s near-pornographic to josh’s eyes.

he adds a third, and a fourth; tyler is nothing more than a hot mess on top of his hand, bouncing and keening and moaning and drooling all over himself as he begs for more, clutching desperately at josh’s shoulders.

josh doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to stand; his dick is tenting obscenely at the zipper of his jeans, and he wants nothing more than to sink into tyler, fuck him until he can’t walk straight.

it’s when he sees tears pricking at tyler’s eyes again that he stops; he gently begins to ease out of him, and tyler brokenly sobs, biting his lip. a few tears actually spill down his cheeks, and josh bites his lip, stifling a groan.

“hands on the wall,” he mumbles as he unbuttons his jeans and slides down the zipper; tyler spins around, clapping his hands on the wall like instructed and thrusting his ass out toward josh, putting himself on display. somehow, josh manages to wrestle his jeans and boxers off, not bothering with his tank-top.

he takes all of tyler in, palming himself gently and biting back tiny groans. the curve of his ass, the dip of his back, every inch of skin all for his viewing pleasure; it’s almost too much, especially when he glances over his shoulder and his shoulder blades flex underneath the tanned stretch of skin, all for josh’s taking.

he suppresses a near-animallistic groan as he steps back forward, anchoring a hand on the back of his neck and pressing his face hard against the wall. tyler merely grunts, allowing himself to be manhandled and even slipping out a tiny moan as josh’s other hand grips at his hip.

pulling tyler’s hips back with one hand, he moves as close as he can get to him in order to line himself up; he abandons the hand on tyler’s shoulder to stroke his cock once, biting the inside of his cheek as he presses the tip against tyler’s hole. he only hears tyler inhale sharply in preparation before he’s pushing in, sinking himself in carefully; tyler’s breathing picks up, and josh blindly shoots a hand up to fist through his hair, pulling his neck back sharply.

tyler whimpers pathetically, the new ache from the crick in his neck hazily flowing through his veins and slipping into the near-delirious mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through his body as josh carefully pushes into him; his hipbones meet soft flesh, and josh lets out a gasp as he finally buries himself in tyler completely, tugging at his hair and gripping bruises into his hip with his other hand.

“fuck,” he spits, not bothering to move but simply appreciating the moment and how unbearably good tyler feels; he can feel every individual muscle contract around him in response as tyler lowly moans, and he blurts out another curse, gripping tighter at his hair. “jesus, ty.”

another moan slips past tyler’s raw lips, and he clenches again, trying to get some sort of friction; josh swears before beginning to move his hips backwards, slowly pulling out until only the tip of his dick is still inside him.

he doesn’t move for a long, drawn-out moment, and tyler is on the edge of calling his name when he suddenly tightens his hand in his hair and slams back in. tyler brokenly cries, bracing both hands on the wall and grinding back desperately against his cock; he doesn’t get much friction before josh is pulling back out and shoving back in, building up a ruthless rhythm that leaves tyler’s knees quivering.

josh glances down at his cock sinking into tyler’s hole, at the crescent-shaped marks he’s leaving embedded into his hip; he smiles to himself, interrupted shortly by a low groan as he gets in a particularly good thrust. his hand tightens in tyler’s hair, and he can feel the moan that reverberates all throughout his body more than he can hear it.

smirking, josh tugs harder on his hair and slides his hand from his hip to grab around his thigh; he hoists it higher up the wall, slamming in at a different angle. he manages a few good thrusts before tyler suddenly clenches around him, letting go of a noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeal, thigh shaking in josh’s hand.

“there we go,” he grunts, doubling the pace of his thrusts at the same angle; the second time he hits his prostate, tyler can only feebly whimper as his entire body shakes, grinding down onto josh’s cock as he begs near-incoherently. he only catches mentions of his name, and the frequent, hoarse curse that sounds absolutely filthy from tyler’s otherwise pure, clean mouth.

a heat begins to coil in his gut, simmering and bubbling and scorching his veins like flames licking up his insides; he grunts as he begins to loose control of his rhythm, using what could possibly be the last of his energy to let go of the hand in tyler’s hair. he winds it around his waist, wrapping it around his cock and pumping it in time with his erratic thrusting the best he possibly can.

josh gasps his name, leaning forward to nip and suck at his shoulders as the heat begins to unfurl; he can feel the tide of his orgasm hit like a crashing wave, especially as tyler mewls his name like a prayer and clenches around him once more, white hot come spilling over josh’s hand.

he jerks him off through the aftershocks, only managing to thrust into him a few more feeble times before his orgasm completely renders him useless. his hips jerk automatically into him, riding out his climax as he sinks his teeth into tyler’s shoulder, stifling an almost embarrassing groan.

for a moment, they stand together, chests heaving as they pant and collect themselves through the brunt of their orgasms; josh gently caresses his hips in a way that comes across to tyler as apologetic, and he smiles as he leans his head against the wall and breathes deeply through his nose.

“you okay?” josh asks, and his voice is hoarse and sleepy; tyler nods, unable to do much else other than gasp as josh slowly slides out of him. he leans heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

josh is just barely moving back to him, resting a hand on his bare lower back, when the door handle to the dressing room turns with a click. both of their eyes blow wide and they move to cover themselves, but it’s too late – a familiar voice calls from the other side as mark begins to walk in.

“hey, tyler – oh, god, you’ve gotta be kidding me. you could’ve at least locked the fucking _door_.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr! **@heavenlydun**


End file.
